fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora
Aurora is a country in the Fable universe that becomes part of the Kingdom of Albion in Fable III. It was first referenced in the Fable II quest The Vision, the last quest in the DLC See the Future. Theresa mentions that the Hero's child will control the fate of both Albion and Aurora. Geography Aurora is situated at the northern end of a largely arid continent, overrun with sand and under the searing heat of the sun, stretching between the unnamed shores and the Great Gate in the Veiled Path. Aurora is a large, but mostly empty continent, located to the south of Albion. Since deserts do not make very productive land, there is only one known remaining city in the lands of Aurora, namely the City of Aurora. The continent continues to the south of the Great Gate, beyond the borders of Aurora. Little is known of this region. History Not much is known of Aurora's history. Massive statues and magnificent temples indicate the continent was once home to a great civilization, but those days of glory are clearly over. The remains of their existence litter the country, deserted and in great decay. Clusters of these remains can be found in the Auroran Mine, the Crossroads of Passing, the Sandfall Palace, Shadelight, and the Veiled Path. It is unclear what caused the collapse of this civilization. It is possible the Crawler had some influence in it, but it is unlikely as the people of Aurora claim the Crawler to be a recent threat, having started attacking Aurora only in the last few years. When the Darkness began its assault of Aurora, the Auroran civilization fell to its knees. Every night, the Crawler's children would roam the streets of the City of Aurora freely, attacking civilians at random and dragging them from their homes before retreating once more with the approach of dawn. It during this tumultous time that the current monarch of Albion, King Logan, went on an expedition to the desert continent, only to be attacked and nearly killed by the Crawler. After Kalin nursed him back to health, Logan promised to save the Aurorans, only to abandon them to the Darkness when he realized that it would invade Albion. Five years later, similar events played out with the arrival of Logan's sibling, the Hero of Brightwall. Fighting their way through Shadelight dungeon, only to succumb to the scorching heat and the relentless hallucinations of the Crawler, Kalin found them in the desert and united them with his/her companions, Ben Finn and Walter Beck. It was at this moment that Kalin asked the Hero to do what Logan failed to-protect her people from the Crawler. Agreeing to this request, Kalin pressed Aurora's navy into service during the revolution. After the revolution was successful, it was up to the Hero to decide whether to keep that promise or to exploit the Aurorans to mine resources to save Albion. Ten years after the defeat of the Crawler at the hands of the Hero of Brightwall, Aurora still remains a vital province of Albion, indicating that the mighty Hero King decided to honour his promise and protect the continent from the Darkness. Aurora serves as a vital trade hub with Albion during its new golden age, and even sends off one of its inhabitants, Laylah, to marry the Hero of Brightwall. Demography The City of Aurora is a small port city comprised of many small clay houses and a large stone temple. Despite their primitive lifestyle, the city is an important area of trade and holds an impressive naval force, presumably powerful enough to challenge Albion's. However, the harsh conditions of Aurora and the threat of the Crawler has caused Kalin to believe the city is doomed unless it receives aid from Albion. The only other remaining civilization on Aurora is the Sand Fury tribes, though their hostility prevents discovery as to the nature of their society. Society Government and Law Since Kalin inherited the control of the City of Aurora from her father, it is likely that Aurora is an autocracy of some kind. Kalin is referred to simply as the city's leader, indicating that due to the city's small population, there is no strictly defined government. The importance of the temple may also indicate a theocracy, a state ruled by the clergy. Of course, once Aurora has joined the revolution and placed the Hero of Brightwall on the throne, it will be a part of Albion, either as an equal part of the kingdom or as an exploited colony. This also leads to its protection under the forces of the Albion Royal Army, which finally protects the people from the Crawler. Economy Unlike Albion, Aurora never managed to undergo its own Industrial Revolution, which results in Aurora being stuck in an agricultural society focused on simple trade and services. The gold coin is the currency of Aurora as it is in Albion, although it is unknown if this is simply adopted when Albion takes over Aurora or if the gold coin was the traditional Auroran currency. Religion Although specifics are lacking, it is clear that religion plays a major role in Auroran society, as the largest and most central building in the City of Aurora is their temple. Not only does the temple serve as a place of spiritual healing, but of physical healing as well, as the local priest, Priestess Mara, is the person who tended to Ben Finn, Walter Beck, and the Hero of Brightwall. Key to Auroran religion and belief are a series of dyes made from rare Auroran flowers, whose colours represent different aspects of Auroran society. Although the incessant attacks from the Crawler made it impossible to gather the flowers, the Hero can aid the Aurorans in this matter by completing the Temple's Treasure quest. The Aurorans also seem to have great reverence (or at least respect) for the dead, as hinted by the letters found on the shrines in Aurora, and the man who is seen honouring his dead family when you first arrive in the city. Entertainment Unlike Albion, there is little indication of what the Auroran people do for entertainment. No pubs, elaborate games, drinking, gambling, prostitution, or arena fighting seems to exist in Aurora. There is no proof of Auroran literature and no hint towards Auroran theatre. This could be because of the attacks of the Crawler, which could have destroyed these simple pleasures. The only visible venue of entertainment is music, which the player can take part in. Trivia *Aurora is the first place in the series that the player visits which is outside of Albion. *"Aurora" is the Latin word for "dawn", as well as the name of the Roman goddess of dawn, and the astronomical phenomena of the northern and southern lights. This links with the darkness being repelled by light, thus dawn. *"Aurora" also has a geographical meaning, referring to a kind of Middle Eastern country, obviously in the east, the direction from where the sun rises. *The remains of a great civilization may be a reference to the collapsed Persian Empire. *Before Fable III was released, it was believed that Aurora was the invading threat, with no hint at the existence of the Crawler. This was most likely intended as a plot twist. *Auroran children never speak, except for your own children. This is because all voice tracks for children use British accents, which Aurorans do not have. *The City of Aurora is the only major city that does not feature Convict on the Run quests, some playthroughs will similarly not have Fetch/Courier quests. The residents will instead request gifts to earn their friendship. *Auroran homes and military buildings resemble shoes or boots when viewed from a distance and on the Sanctuary map. *Many Auroran homes have indestructible doors, meaning the player cannot break into them. *Some parents can be heard telling their children "I'll send you to Aurora if you keep acting bad". This is considered to be rare since it is barely heard. *In Fable Anniversary, the continent of Aurora can be seen in the loading screens. **The Sandgoose appears on the continent in the loading screens too, implying the legendary creature may be native to desert continent. *The revelation in Fable: The Journey that the Crawler was imprisoned in Shadelight dungeon during a battle with the greatest three Heroes of the Old Kingdom indicates that the Old Kingdom at least knew about Aurora. Gallery Sandfall Palace Entrance Concept Art.jpg fable-3-screen1.jpg|Sandfall Palace|link=Sandfall Palace Sandfall Palace Concept Art.jpg|The entrance to Sandfall Palace|link=Sandfall Palace Fable3-aurora-opening-chest.jpg|Auroran chest es:Aurora ru:Аврора Category:Locations Category:See the Future DLC Category:Fable III Category:Fable III Locations Category:Aurora